


Sweet Harmony Backstory #1

by ElizaWIP (Eliza)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/ElizaWIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Sunshine that makes you want to take your clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Harmony Backstory #1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise to finish, or even add on to this, but there is enough of a story that I want it in the archive.
> 
> If it is ever finished, it will go into the main collection

It's a small hesitation, nothing that can't be explained away when manager-shii raises his eyebrows while taking a look at the day's footage. Fan service is Yoochun's excuse. Junsu laughs it off again as a joke. 

But that hesitation, the pause held a beat too long by someone with an impeccable sense of rhythm, makes Yoochun aware that there is more going on than kidding around for the fans.

He doesn't even know why he said it in the first place--"Kissing me on the beach." Maybe he really wants to know if Junsu had found that the best part of the trip to Bora Bora. The sun-bright grin hasn't left Junsu's face from the moment he stepped off the plane. Except for that moment on the beach. And the few that followed when Yoochun realized that he wasn't going to get punched or Junsu wasn't going to pass out from shock.

Junsu's hesitation isn't shock either. His grin dims as the moment is recalled and his eyes flare with the heat that had kept Yoochun warm on the beach that night. It lasts for an instant, a breath, a heartbeat–just long enough for Yoochun to have to make sure he isn't going to be caught in the frame. He isn't as good at hiding his feelings as Junsu. He doesn't have a shining smile and bright laugh to distract the rest of the world. 

He avoids Junsu for the rest of the day. 

He manages very well until dinner time, and even then the room is large enough and full of people, so he doesn't have to get too close. It isn't until their manager calls them both over to see the scene of the PD asking Junsu what the best part of the trip has been so far, that he finds out Junsu's laughing at him. 

"If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the sun, Yoochun-ah," Junsu whispers in Yoochun's ear as they walk away, his voice still flavoured with laughter. 

"I have no problem with heat. It's an icy reprimand from management that I want to avoid."

"And we have."

"We wouldn't have if I'd been caught on camera." 

Junsu takes Yoochun's arm, stopping them and turning Yoochun to face him. He doesn't say anything just looks at Yoochun's face. Yoochun tries to meet Junsu's gaze but his own eyes keep wandering to Junsu's mouth as it slowly curls into a smile. 

"Can you get Jaejoong to room with Changmin tonight?" Junsu asks.

"I think the question is will Changmin room with Jaejoong."

Junsu nods, then the heat in his eye flares again as he tilts his head toward Yoochun. "Or we could go back to the beach." 

"Or I could pull you into the nearest closet because I need to taste you again." 

"Get a room!" Changmin hisses through his teeth as he walks behind the two of them. Junsu grabs the closest piece of Changmin's clothing and drags him close. 

"Can Jaejoong stay with you tonight?"

"Anything! Just don't do this here."

Yoochun starts to move to the door. Casually. Junsu gives him a shove to hurry him along. Instead he turns to look over his shoulder and says, "You see why I avoided you all day?"

"Yes, fine. Would you get moving?"

"Are you always this pushy?"

"You love it." 

God help him, Yoochun thinks, he does. 

~~~

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Junsu moans and tightens his fingers in Yoochun's hair. 

Yoochun can think of a half dozen reasons, but he has his mouth on Junsu's throat and isn't about to move it to answer. He tongues the shallow dip at the base and then sucks a hard kiss onto the bone beside. Junsu moans again and moves. Writhes. Yoochun doesn't think he knew what that word meant until he had Junsu under him. 

"God. Yoochun. I need...."

"What do you need?" Yoochun says shifting up so his mouth is at Junsu's ear, his hand already slipping under the waistband of Junsu's shorts. He wraps his fingers around Junsu's cock and strokes. "This?" 

Junsu growls, which would have made Yoochun laugh under any other circumstances. Here, now, he takes it as the warning it is and shifts his weight so Junsu can't roll them over. Junsu groans again but it's coloured with laughter as much as frustration. He takes it out on the fabric still around Yoochun's hips, tugging and twisting. "I need fewer clothes." 

Yoochun pulls back to let Junsu see his grin and basks in the heat of Junsu's eyes and smile. Then he strips Junsu of his boxers and kicks his own to the floor while shoving Junsu's shoulders back down onto the bed. Junsu laughs in surprise. 

"Are you always this pushy?" Junsu's voice is teasing but his eyes are dark. 

"No," Yoochun says, his lips barely brushing Junsu's skin again, tormenting himself more than Junsu. "Sometimes I'll let you do anything you want." 

"Oh God fuck," Junsu grits out as his hips surge up, then he's suddenly still and silent. Yoochun hears the door handle turn and grabs the sheet that's been pushed to the side of the bed. 

It hasn't even settled over both of them as Jaejoong sails into the room. "Good evening everyone," he says with a filthy leer. 

Junsu pushes his head into the pillow and closes his eyes, his face a blank mask. Yoochun rests his forehead on Junsu's chest as he glares at Jaejoong from the corner of his eyes. "Fuck you, Jaejoong." 

"If you were fucking me, I wouldn't have to share a room with Changmin. Is that an invitation for a threesome? Because then I won't need to pack my stuff."

Junsu whimpers softly and Yoochun snarls, "It's one night!" 

"I need my stuff!" Jaejoong shoves a pile of clothes he's gathered into a bag and stomps to the bathroom. "And thanks for letting the maknae deliver the news."

"Sorry about that," Yoochun says, calming down a bit now that Junsu's rubbing small circles on his shoulders. "It was a split-second decision." 

"That's okay," Jaejoong says coming out of the bathroom with an armload of...stuff. Yoochun can feel Junsu's silent snicker. "Changmin is very funny when he's disgusted."

"Hyung," Junsu says quietly, and Yoochun lifts up onto his elbows at the tone. Jaejoong looks over from dumping the stuff in the bag and smiles, a real one this time.

"Don't worry. He's protesting too much. You know Changmin, if something really bothers him he gets quiet about it. I'll leave you a present." Jaejoong drops a bottle of lube and a condom on the night stand and turns back to his bag. Yoochun tries not to choke, but Junsu just clears his throat.

"Um...Hyung, do you have...?" Junsu points over at the condoms and smiles winningly at Jaejoong. Jaejoong pulls another condom out of the bag and Junsu holds up two fingers.

Jaejoong puts both condoms on the table and when he turns back to Yoochun, his smile has grown to obscene proportions. "Good luck with that," he says, slapping Yoochun's ass through the sheet. 

And then Jaejoong--and his stuff--sail back out the door.

Yoochun looks down at Junsu and swallows hard. "Three?!"

"There's no such thing as being over-prepared." 

Yoochun has seen this look on Junsu's face many times before, it means, "I know what I'm doing, why are you doubting me?" His heart grows heavy in his chest as a smile escapes onto his face. "I love you," tumbles onto his tongue, but he doesn't let it fall out. They don't say that. Not yet. The stubbornness on Junsu's face softens, though, and he pushes down on the backs of Yoochun's shoulders while reaching up for a kiss.

This one is soft, more like the first one on the beach. It's a question. It's an assurance. It's seriously hot is what it is. 

"Fuck, Junsu," Yoochun mutters as he shifts a little to get his hands cupping Junsu's jaw and his hips settled between Junsu's thighs. 

"Yes, please," Junsu says into Yoochun's mouth. He takes over the kiss while Yoochun tries to wrap his brain around what was really being said. When Junsu pulls away, Yoochun realizes that his attention had completely wandered away from the kiss.

"Are you serious?" He asks and clears his suddenly tight throat."Have you ever...?"

"A couple of times, both sides." Junsu shrugs "Then I was curious. Today I'm horny. I want you." 

Junsu caresses down Yoochun's back to the ink then starts a shallow rocking that fits his cock up against Yoochun's. Yoochun softened during their unexpected intruder's visit, but it's left him sensitive. Junsu's abs pressing up against him, Junsu's cock rubbing along side, fingertips brushing steadily lower on his back, breath against his lips--Yoochun closes his eyes and just feels. 

"You are so goddamn sexy," Junsu says, his voice low and rough enough to make Yoochun shiver. "And if this is going to be the only time...."

"This is going to be the only time?" Yoochun blinks and backs up to bring Junsu into focus.

"You...You said to Jaejoong...." 

"That I wouldn't kick him out of the hotel room again. Is this going to be the only time?"

Yoochun's not sure what expression is on his face, but Junsu's bursts into one of his brilliant smiles. "No," Junsu says, reaching up to place a kiss on Yoochun's mouth. "No," he whispers again when Yoochun doesn't follow him back down as quickly as he should have. "No way."

Yoochun lets Junsu roll them over this time. He'd panicked, he could admit that. It had just never crossed his mind that this would be it.... 

"Stop it."

Junsu runs his teeth along the edge of Yoochun's ear and Yoochun has no idea...."What?"

"Stop thinking," Junsu whispers. "Just feel." 

"Do that again," Yoochun says offering his ear. He feels Junsu's smile, too, then the tongue that precedes the teeth sending shivers down his spine. 

 

TBC???


End file.
